An Accident of a Lifetime
by CherryBlossom2
Summary: Neji and TenTen are training when the rain pours down resulting in a cold. Neji leaves a book that isn't to be read. Follow along as this story turns to sorrow as Neji becomes cold & mean, but when tragedy strikes, can he open his eyes in time to save her
1. Little Brown Book

A/n: Hey all! This is my first Neji/TenTen fiction. I hope you like it.

Summery- It was a normal training session, until it started to rain. TenTen insisted that she and Neji finish their training. He willingly accepted. The next day TenTen catches a cold. Neji comes over to visit her and leaves an unexpected gift behind not meant to EVER be read by ANYONE. What will happen when TenTen finds it?

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be on here right now telling a FAN fiction to all you people out there.

Chapter One:

Hyuuga Neji's Problem! The Accident of a Lifetime!

"What took you so long TenTen?" Lee was looking at the tired looking TenTen. Neji looked up from, his meditating to view at the half-way sleeping girl who was his teammate and secret crush. Who would know? He was just a human ice block, banned from any emotion whatsoever besides boredom and slight anger, with a VERY rare amount of caring toward the people closest to him, so to speak her.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock ok, Lee." She said bitterly to him.

"Morning Neji." She added this time on a happy note. He gave a nod to indicate he had heard her and acknowledge her greeting.

"Ok, Neji, hoe about we go spar and Lee and Gai-sensei go train together" He nodded and got up, walking over to the spot where the usually sparred.

They got into their stances and began. TenTen began throwing weapons at him, him dodging them with an occasional scrape. This went on for about an hour then a loud BOOM was heard followed by a cracking of lightning. Immediately following a down-poor that sent Gai and Lee running for shelter.

"TenTen, we should go inside, you night get sick." He said looking up at the sky as if searching for something interesting with his white eyes.

"No way, I can handle this Neji. Besides, I'm not that frail!" she said almost mocking him with her brown eyes. Her brown hair was starting to slip of it's buns and flopped lazily onto her back.

"What ever, it's not my fault if you catch a cold." he got back into position and they sparred for another hour or two.

:x:x:x:x:

The next day while they where waiting on everybody to show for practice they noticed TenTen was absent again and with no explanation to cover. They waited an hour over for her to show up, alas, no TenTen to be seen.

"Ok guys, listen up! We have a new mission, say an A-ranked." Gai was trying to act hip and cool like is rival Kakashi by getting his students excited at the prospect of a new mission, only interesting one, Lee. "And that is to find TenTen!" Gai did his usual "Good guy" pose and Lee replicated perfectly his role-model. Neji rolled his eyes.

"She probably just slept in again Gai-sensei" Lee was trying to impress him with his ideas. Again.

"Nope. You're wrong Lee. I bet she is home and in bed sick with a cold. She forced me to stay and train for another two hours." Neji said this as if he was predicting the weather of Antarctica or reading an extremely boring book to some five year-olds.

"Well, we will just have to go and look and see if our beautiful flower of youth is feeling the wonderful power that runs through the veins of the young!" another good gut pose and he was jogging toward TenTen's place with Lee hot on his trail. Neji got up and ran 'ninja-style' to her house. He waited for about 15 minutes before Gai and Lee got there.

"Neji! The power of youthful love and affection is string within you, no?"

Gai shrunk down to chibi form with a very angry Neji hovering over him yelling-

"SHE IS MY TEAMMATE! BESIDES, WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO JOGGING ALONG LIKE SOME BAKA FOLLOWING YOU AND LEE AROUND!I'M NOT GONNA WAIT AROUND ALL DAY FOR YOU TWO TO WADDEL YOUR WAY OVER HERE! AND FUTHERMORE, I DO NOT LOVE HER!"

Neji and Gai returned to normal size with Neji panting from his loud speech in which he hadn't bother to breathe during. He glared at Gai who started twitching and finally turned around avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Lee was very pale and proceed to knock on her door shakily trying his best not to further anger the Hyuuga prodigy with joshing of any feelings he might have for their teammate.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, Lee tapped on TenTen's front door uneasily and with caution.

"Who is it?" A very bored looking Ino was opening the door to great the guys.

"Hello Ino, isn't this TenTen-chan's home?" Lee asked with a hint of questioning.

"Yep, sure is. Well, since you're here now you can take care of her. See ya guys!" With that Ino walked out the door pushing the three males into TenTen's house.

"Told you she would be sick." Neji said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, since you don't have a sparring partner Neji, and after you yelled at me, you get to stay here and take care of TenTen. Me and Lee will go train. We'll stop by later to check on you both after we're done. See ya Neji!" and then he and Lee exited in a rush leaving him with no other choice but to stay and look after her.

'Great,' he though as he walked up the stairs to her bedroom, 'I have to take care of a sick TenTen. Just what I need.'

He knocked lightly on her door and awaited and answer. He heard none so he opened the door to find a pale looking TenTen with her hair down sleeping peacefully in her bed on her side.

He saw that she was fine and headed to the phone down stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, this is Neji, I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh, hi Neji, what do you need?"

"I need you run by the market and pick up something for TenTen."

"What would that be Neji-kun? Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"No Hinata, she has a cold and is in bed. She will be fine."

"Oh, ok. Well, at least she isn't injured."

"I need you to get me some fruit and some aspirin. Could you stop by Ichiraku's and get two beef ramens to go? Neither one of us has eaten yet. Well, I know I haven't."

"Oi, Neji, I will if you tell me why you all of a sudden want to cater to her."

"Uh, no reason, just wanted to try and keep her happy, ya know, so Gai doesn't try and tear me to shreds if she gives a bad report. I wouldn't want to hurt him. She doesn't even know I'm here yet. Besides, she's asleep."

"Ok, be there in about 30 minutes, ok?"

"Ok, bye Hinata."

"Bye, Neji"

He hung up the phone and went in and stood leaning on her door frame smirking.

About 30 minutes later Hinata showed up with the food. She had got grapes, strawberries, bananas, and some other fruits, plus the ramen and aspirin. It had amazed her that a weapon mistress was out of aspirin.

She immediately left so she wouldn't be late for her appointment at the hair salon with Ino and Sakura, TenTen would have went with them because she could have told Gai and missed practice today and gone. Instead she ended up telling them to go ahead and meet there and that she would go next time. Ino had stopped by to check on her and was about to leave her asleep when the guys had shown up.

He went over to a chair in the corner of her room and sat down, taking a small, yet thick, book out of his bag. It was his most secret secret. His journal. He decided to write some in it while he waited for her to wake up and eat her ramen.

_5/14_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been sort of bitter-sweet. I went to practice and saw that TenTen was missing. I acted like nothing had happened. Gai said we should wait an hour for her and if she didn't show then we got to go hunt her down. Yay! Not. It's not like I don't like her, because I really do. It's just Gai-sensei is so weird and acts like he knows about this burning passion of youth called love. I think he looks for it as hard as he can because he sure as heck doesn't have a love life. At least that I'm aware of. _

_Well, after awhile, (an hour to be precise) we got up and headed over to her house. Gai was all like, "oh Neji, you burn with the power of youthful love", or something stupid like that just because I got there 15 minutes before those clowns did. I started yelling at him and I have got to say, scared the crap out him. It was hilarious. Ino was walking out the door and said to go on in and take care of her._

_We got in and Gai said I had to stay here and take care of TenTen. Alone. He was all like this is your punishment for scaring-the-crap-out-of-me type thing. Man, he doesn't know how much I'm enjoying being here alone with her. She is sleeping right now. She looks so pale, I wish she hadn't forced me to stay and spar with her last night. Poor thing, I hate to see her this way._

_Hinata brought some fruit and ramen over. I'm waiting for her to wake up so she can have some lunch. I could just sit here all day watching her. If only she wasn't so pale and sick. Well, better go so she doesn't see me writing in you. No one can ever find out about you. Well, not until after I'm married toI don't plan on getting married anytime soon. But I think I know who I want to ask in a few years._

_-Neji_

He set his journal down on a side table without thinking. He went over and gently shook her.

"TenTen, wake up. It's Neji. Come on, you need to eat." Her eyes fluttered open making her appear completely innocent. He smirked and walked over and grabbed a tray with her ramen on it.

"Neji…what are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you. Gai had me stay here so somebody could make sure you're alright."

"Oh, thank you Neji." she sounded a bit disappointed because he had made it sound like he was here against his own will.

"Here, I had Hinata pick it up for you. It's beef. Is that alright?"

"Ya, Neji, I like beef, it's my favorite." she said with a cheery smile, well as cheery as you can be when you have a bad cold like so.

"Good. He take some aspirin. It'll make that headache go away."

"Ok, thanks Neji-kun."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and sat down in a different chair that he had been sitting in. They both ate their ramen quietly.

After they were finished he took the bowls downstairs so she could take a shower. He would watch a movie until she was done.

When she got out of the shower and had got dressed. She walked over to her side table by her dresser and noticed a little brown book.

: x:x: x:x:

So, how did you like chapter one? I would like to know how I did. Please tell me. I will not add any new chapters for a week at a time if I don't get some reviews! I would really appreciate it if you tell me how I did. Besides, do you want to wait a week for the next chapter, or do you want it today? So, go ahead and click that pretty little purple button down there that says "Go" and tell me what you think. Until next time,

CherryBlossom2


	2. Hidden Emotions

A/n: Chapter 2! I am trying to keep my self entertained by working on this story instead of my other one. I had a dream about what will happen in this one. It is going to be good.

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Naruto or Darkness Falls. I am very scared of that movie. If you don't like it, tough. It was that or a chick flick.

Chapter Two: Hidden Emotions

He looked up at her slightly shaking form as she stood at the top of the stairs. He walked over to the base of the small staircase only 10 steps. She walked down toward him smiling slightly.

"You any better?" Neji asked her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Ya, a little bit. So, whatcha watching?" She walked over to the couch and he followed behind her and sat next to her.

"Nothing much, I was just about to put this DVD in, wanna watch? It's called, "Darkness Falls", supposed to be a scary movie." She nodded as he walked over to the DVD box and inserted it into the slot. He walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her.

About half way through the movie she started getting a little uneasy. It was around 2:30 in the afternoon but seemed like it was midnight. Both of their eyes where glued to the screen as they watched the little boy being chased and hurt by the evil _thing_.

"Um, Neji, I don't feel so good now. I think I'm gonna, ya know, lay down for a bit." In all truth she wasn't that tired, she wanted to do 2 things that she could not do around him, 1st, get away from that movie. It was starting to get a little gory and scary. Besides, she might have started to show that it was scarring her; he can't see her scarred over a movie.

2nd, that she wanted to find out what was in that book, it wasn't hers. If it was his she would want to return it. After a little bit of finding out what was in it…

"Ok, want me to stop it and wait to finish till you get up?" He asked trying not to act out of his usual demeanor.

"No, that's ok. You can finish it without me. I'm getting pretty sleepy. Well, see ya in a bit." She said walking up the stairs to her room and shut the door with a small THUD and she didn't lock it.

She walked over to her desk and picked up the brown book. She fingered it idly before opening its brown cover to read-

_Property of Hyuuga Neji._

_I wouldn't go any further if I were you, which I'm thankfully not._

She ignored the opening page and turned it to the middle of the first half where a little marker was slightly protruding showing that it was the marker for New Years, she thought this was a good place to start; it wasn't like it was his journal or anything. As soon as she opened the page she felt her cheeks redden as she read it.

_1/1_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I did my usual routine, get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, you know the usual. Well, I was on my way to training when I lost in thought about my New Year's resolutions and accidentally bumped into someone, TenTen. She fell back but before either one of us could think about it, I reached out and grabbed her by the waist and caught her. _

_I felt my cheeks getting a little warm. I looked down at her and she was gaining the lightest tinge of pink on her pretty little cheeks. Wait a minute where did that come from? Pretty, I can't believe this! I think I might actually like her. It's not like there isn't anything about her not to like. Now that I think about it, I even like her temper, at least when it's not directed at me._

_So, after that we went and walked all quiet like to the training grounds. Lee and Gai-sensei were already there. Gai tried to crack a joke but after the, don't-even-go-there look she shot him, she shut up. Thank goodness! I really didn't want to deal with a speech about youth and love and all that junk. I would go insane and end up tied to a tree for "bad behavior", like he could even catch me! The only person in my group that could catch me would be her pinning me to a tree with kunai' or something. _

_I think I might actually have feelings for her. I'm not gonna show it though. I need to focus on what I have to do. Well, I better go. Hinata just said that it's time for diner. Yay! As if, I would rather be out for a walk or something._

_-Neji_

She giggled a little. She had always been in a secret love with the Hyuuga boy. She admired him and respected him. She had grown to have feelings for him. There was something about him that she always fancied. Even if he was a human ice-block.

She wanted to read more and soon. She would have to wait he was coming up the stairs. She hurriedly stuffed the unfortunate book in her hamper and dove under the covers. She was going to have a 'bad dream'. Maybe she could get some emotion from him. Or she could wait till she was better to revile her master plan to see if he cared.

Neji walked in to her room after knocking and took it she was asleep and walked in. He saw her tossing and turning under her covers. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He looked at the slightly distressed look she had on her face. He frowned and decided to see what was so terrible wrong with her. She had predicted he would do that so she forced herself to think about her parents. They had been killed by ninja when she was just a little girl. She had gotten over it and felt his precedence when he entered her mind.

He did a few hands signs and whispered, "Byakugan", he grimaces as he looked into her 'dream' and focused his charka to change her dream to a purple white haze. Her body slowed down and she relaxed. He turned off his Byakugan and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had really fallen asleep and had dreamed that whole terrifying nightmare.

He had come in about 2 minutes after she had really fallen asleep. Because she had been thinking that she had restored her horrible memories to herself and therefore dreamt about them.

He stroked her hair gently taking it out of its buns and letting it fall onto her back in a graceful swoop. He wiped the sweat off of her brow and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He went down stairs and finished the movie. He came up and checked on her every so often. She woke up around 5:45 in the evening and wobbled down stairs. She saw him in her kitchen making something.

"Oh, you're finally up are you? Well, sit down. I made you some diner." She walked over to the chair and sat down as he placed the food on the table. He spooned out some soup into 2 bowls and handed 1 to her.

"What's this?" She asked trying not to be rude.

"It's tomato soup silly. I found the cans in your pantry. There is also, grilled cheese and you need to drink some milk. I made some fruit salad for afterwards." He grinned without showing his white teeth. It was as close as a smile as you could get with him.

She smiled and took a sip of her soup. It was actually quite good. They ate in silence and then walked over and put in a good movie and watched it together while eating their deserts.

Around 8:30 there was a knock on the door and Neji answered it. Lee and Gai stood outside and looked in and saw the sleeping girl who had fallen asleep on the couch after the movie. Neji stepped aside so they could come in and Lee walked over and sat on one of the comfy chairs.

"So, Neji, how long has she been asleep?" Asked a very overexcited Lee, who was waiting to hear that Neji couldn't handle it and had simply knocked her unconscious.

"Hmm? Oh, only about an hour, give or take. She slept for a good 3 or more hours total after I got here." Lee and Gai inwardly pouted. They had wanted to have a justifiable reason to challenge him to a fight. At least she was still among the living.

They talked softly for a little bit taking turns telling on the subject of what had happened that day. About 30 minutes into the exchange she started to rouse from her catnap. She woke up rubbing her eyes to only be blinded by the abnormal vividness of her sensei and teammate's teeth. They really need a therapist or something she thought inwardly.

After she managed to grow adapted to the brightness of the teeth that where brushed after every bite they decided to quit the smiling and cut to the chase.

"SO, TenTen, how did Neji treat you?" Gai asked hopefully.

"He was very kind and helpful, why do you ask Gai-sensei?" Lee and Gai fell "Anime Style" in a dead faint. Everybody changed to chibi's and TenTen grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up and pocked them both in the stomach. She looked at Neji and he closed his big little eyes and nodded. She nodded back and sat back down on the couch while watching him drag the 2 green beasts outside.

He returned to sit next to her and around 9:45 he decided to leave. She said his goodbyes and told her that if she needed anything that she was welcome to call his cell anytime. She accepted his offer and walked him to the door.

"Well, thanks for taking care of me Neji. I feel loads better. Be safe walking home, ok?" He smirked and nodded, turned, and walked out the door with a wave over his shoulder. She smiled at his retreating form and waved back even though he couldn't see it because he had his back turned walking away.

After he was out of site she raced as fast as her exhausted body would go up the stairs and into her room. She shut her door and walked over to her dresser and took out the book.

She picked it up and tossed it onto her bed. She changed into her pajamas and slid under her cover and greedily opened the cover to read more. She decided to go the next day to keep current and try to catch up in the journal. She really knew she shouldn't be doing that, but hey, wouldn't you?

_1/ 2_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today training went by as normal. Kinda boring, at least TenTen was there. Here I go again! Why does she have to be so cute! ANYWAY, she trained with me but something was different with her. She was acting kinda strange. Something was wrong with her gait, I could tell. I wasn't about to look into her mind or anything if I didn't have to. I decided to ask her what was wrong while we where taking a break after like 6 straight hours of training. That girl was barely standing! _

_I felt so bad; I had been frustrated at myself and took it out on her. I hope she's not ticked. That would be bad. No, that would be REALLY bad. We seem to give the impression to become less of a hidden village for the reason that she always seems to take down a mini forest each time she is really mad. Like, a 7 on the "TenTen's Destruction Chart" ya, I made that up. Here, I'll write it down._

_Stage 1: Slightly grumpy- takes it out on Lee by tossing a kunai relentlessly close to his person._

_Stage 2: Mumbling under breath, most likely cursing the sun for shinning. Throwing kunai at Lee and Gai, slightly fuming._

_Stage 3: Ignores everyone. DO NOT touch her. Lee did and he ended up pinned to a tree for a few hours._

_Stage 4: Stubbornness, well, more than usual. Kicks Lee's butt for a warm-up then gets frustrated after making him a bruised and bloody punching bag and goes home._

_Stage 5: Beware, goes all out training with me; end up being forced to use slight gentle fist. I won't hurt her anymore than I have to. It hurts me too. _

_Stage 6: Forced to use the 64 strikes, I'm scratched up pretty bad around my arms and chest. End up carrying her home and putting her to bed due to unconsciousness._

_Stage 7: She goes out by herself and tries destroying the forest. I stop her and convince her that we need to keep the trees and building level and not a pile of rubble._

_Stage 8: Never gotten past a 7. Hopefully we won't have to. Konoha might come to an end. _

_So, now I have something to compare her ticked moods too. If she gets past a 7, you won't hear from me again! Anyway I asked her if anything was the matter and she said that it was nothing. She is a terrible liar! After a slight prodding I found out that her last relative had died, an uncle that had took care of her until she was like, 14, when she got her own duplex and was next door to (like on the other half of the duplex) Lee. We're like 16 now but still, he had still kept in touch. She didn't have any problems paying the rent because of the inheritance her parents had left her. She also has that little blacksmith shop she thinks we don't know about downtown. _

_After she told me that he had passed away, I hugged her. I don't know what made me do that, but I just did. She hugged me back and started crying until she fell asleep on my shoulder. I brought her to her house and got out my spare key. She had given one to both Lee and me just in case. I ended up staying in her room leaning against her bed till around 10ish when I came home. _

_Well, I'm pretty tired so g2g. She taught me that when she showed me this chat thing for Konoha ninja online. Pretty cool site._

_-Neji  _

She almost started to cry when she remembered her uncle, but shook it off. She laid the book inside a drawer incase Lee should wander over in the middle of the night and start wandering around while sleep walking.

A/n: Finally DONE with chapter 2! YAY! I can't believe I got soooo many freaking review for chapter 1! Awesome! I love you all. I actually got 12 reviews only about 4 hours after I posted it.

Chaoshyuuga- Dude you so freaking rock!

Sgt Dub- thanks a lot!

-CherryBlossom2, TTYL peoples! Give me some ideas for chapter 3! More, much, much more chaos!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. What Is THAT!

A/n: As we all know, I'm NOT dead or in hiding. So, here is the much awaited chapter 3 of Accidents. So, enjoy!

Chapter 3: What's that?!

The tired teen let out a big yawn as he meandered over to his bathroom after waking up. Neji rubbed his eyes and slashed some water on his face to waken him up. After getting completely dressed and ready, he grabbed his bag and opened it, ready to write in his journal before heading off to practice.

'Hmm, where is it? Oh crap! I must have left it at her house! Crap!' Neji thought as he grabbed his bag and started running down the halls of the Hyuuga compound, grabbing a quick breakfast bar out of Hanabi's hand as he was turning a corner at full speed. She yelled something inaudible seeing as he was running like he was. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!' Neji chanted to himself as he rushed out the gates.

At TenTen's ----------------------------------------------- X --------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE---CRUNCH! Went the latest addition to the 'Kunoichi Alarm Clock Destruction of Konoha', poor thing didn't have a chance. TenTen picked up the shattered alarm clock and tossed it in the trash with the others as she muttered a curse word under her breath. She quickly got ready and moved to her dresser drawer and removed the small brown book as she flipped to entry for January 6.

_January 6th-_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was like most others. Get up, get ready, train, eat, train, sleep, and repeat. Not like every other day however. Today we got a mission from Tsunade-sama Simple; get a disclosed package from a powerful head in the illegal distribution of items. Problem- He is a womanizer. Tsunade-sama is planning to have TenTen try and seduce him, Kami- I hate that word! Anyway, I don't like it. He sounds too dangerous; besides being prone to being drunk and covered with security guards. I don't like this. I'm worried for her and the sake of this mission. B-class, what we have to do—take him out. _

_Let's see what happens…_

_-Neji_

TenTen remembered that mission clearly, it had gone perfectly. She had managed to get him alone, and then she found the whereabouts of the stolen items and killed him. She recalled the expression on their faces when she had returned disheveled.  o.0

She thought she heard a door unlock but figured it must have been Lee on his way to training; he liked to get there early.

With Neji ----------------------------------------------- X --------------------------------------------------

'Ok, simple, get up the stairs, don't be seen. Get journal, leave, Ok, simple.' Neji took a deep breath as he unlocked her front door. He walked quietly up the stairs and as the door knob turned. What he saw made her life miserable for awhile.

"What Are YOU DOING?!?!?" Neji half yelled, half asked. TenTen took a big gulp before answering.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: Like I said…short until I get back into the habit of things. Please click that nice little button and review please. I highly appreciate it! Thank you and be safe my friends,

CherryBlossom2

P.S. Also check out my newest story—Dragon Within. Promise it's good!


	4. Invisible Miseries

A/n: Dun, dun, duh! Here is the not so long awaited chapter 4! YAY!!!!

Disclaimer: Do I seem to have a contract? No? That's what I thought. Me No OWN!

Chapter 4: Invisible Miseries

"What Are YOU DOING?!?!?" Neji half yelled, half asked. TenTen took a big gulp before answering. She quivered in fear. He stalked over to her and snatched the book quickly out of her hands.

"What do you know? What did you read?" Neji demanded. TenTen looked down at the bed she was sitting on. "Neji, I didn't get to read anything. I just opened the cover and saw that it belonged to you and was about to put it in my bag so I could give it back to you at practice." She lied, you wouldn't know, she was quite good at it.

"Hmpf! whatever, let's go!" Neji replied coldly as he stormed out of the house, book in hand. TenTen sighed as she quickly chased after him. She quickly locked the door and jogged to keep just enough distance behind him that he couldn't see her directly out of the corner of his eyes. When they got there Neji went and sat down to meditate, he was really ticked.

"Hello Neji!" Lee yelled in his loud, obnoxious voice. Neji stood up and walked over to Lee, his eyes where partly closed and he was still mad.

"Morning Lee, would you like to spar together today?" Neji asked in a tone that made TenTen's blood boil. She had on of those  0.o looks. Lee's eyes started to sparkle as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Do you really mean it Neji? Do you? Do you?" Lee asked like some 4 year who wants ice cream or a puppy. Neji nodded and they walked over to the cleared area. TenTen plopped down angrily and pouted. Gai walked over and train with her for a while. He saw she was distracted and told her to take a break to clear her thoughts.

She watched as Neji and Lee fought, Neji was going easy so Lee was actually getting some hits. About half way through Neji asked Lee if he would like to take a short break and eat lunch and regain some chakra. Lee agreed and the both sat and ate.

"Oi, TenTen-chan! Come and eat with us!" Lee yelled to her from their side of the grounds. TenTen smiled a weak smile.

"No thanks Lee, I'm good. I'm going out for lunch. I'll be back later." TenTen replied as she gathered her things and headed for a ramen shop. As soon as she was far enough away she let her eyes fill with sparkling tears. As she made her way slowly to the ramen shop, she was stopped by Lee.

"Oi, Lee-kun, what is it?" TenTen asked meekly, wiping her eyes. His put his hand under her small chin and looked at her with concern.

"TenTen-chan, what's a matter with you and Neji?" Lee asked, concern drowning his voice. She lunged at him and wrapped his torso and a hug and started crying into his chest. He was a little shocked at this, but he hugged her back, she was like a sister to him. He led her over to bench and asked her to explain. After she was done Lee looked at her with concern.

"TenTen-chan, why did you lie to Neji-san?" Lee asked as she looked at the ground.

"I guess it was because I was scared. We had better get back; Neji will be looking for us. I bet he hates me now." TenTen mumbled as she stood up. They both walked back to the training area as they saw Neji pounding a poor, defenseless dummy that looked as if made of metal from the amounts of kunai and shuriken embedded in it.

Lee and Neji finished their spar and both went home, Lee walked with TenTen since they lived next door and Neji hung around to eradicate the weapons.

The next week went by the same as this.

Miserable.

As soon as they go there, Neji would politely ask Lee to spar with him and he'd accept. They'd take a nice long break for lunch and TenTen would go out and come back only to train by herself all day. Neji would completely ignore her and it only made things worse.

A/n: Stopping here for now. Mel-chan and others, REVIEW or this story'll never see the light of a monitor again! So, thank you for your time and for reviewing!

CherryBlossom2


	5. Mission

A/n: Sorry for the long update, my arms have been taking computer overload from speed typing in my new elective (keyboarding). Yesterday when I finished my hands were shaking I'd been typing so freakin fast. So, here's chapter 5! And for those of you who are wondering, chapter 15 of Cherry Blossom should be coming out soon. I need to do some other stuff first.

FYI;;;;;;;; They are all about 17-18ish in this story…

Chapter 5: Mission

It was a gloomy Friday morning as TenTen awoke; it seemed as if the day itself was just as depressed as she over her mistreatment. She moved slowly as she got dressed and grabbed the things she would need for their B-rank mission. Really it was more of a A-rank, but if Lee found out, he'd get over excited and most likely hyperventilate.

She picked up her back pack and made her way slowly to the gates. As she was walking she looked up at the dark sky, its many layers and ripples shivering, wanting to burst. A large roll of thunder came across it from a black cloud. She looked back at the quiet street before her. Anyone who didn't have to be out--wasn't. She let her feet guide her to a small shop on a side street and stood for a few moments before the entrance. There was a sign with large writing on it announcing, 'Kyo's Dresses—The Finest in Konoha!' above the door.

TenTen sighed and opened the door. She looked around for a moment to see if her order was anywhere in sight.

"Oi, TenTen! Good morning, how are you this dark and dismal day?" Kyo, the shop owner exclaimed cheerfully as he gave her a hug. "Well, I have got a perfect dress for that new mission of yours! I know you have that plain black dress on hand in the back, but girl, come on. I have got an amazing dress for you. You've go to try it on. Please!" Kyo begged.

"Whatever, I'll try it on. Let me see it." TenTen mumbled. Kyo's jaw dropped wide open. She never gave in to trying on dresses that easy.

"Ten-chan! What's a matter with you? Is it that boy, the Hyuuga? Is he being a jerk again?" Kyo asked, holding her shoulders and leading her over to the counter.

He bent down and picked up a long, skinny box. He handed it to her with great care. He nodded and pointed to the dressing rooms. She walked over and carefully took her clothes off, setting them in a neat pile on the floor. She took the lid off the box and gasped in awe at the beauty of it.

TenTen carefully pulled it over her head, making sure she didn't mess her hair up and slid the thin strap around her throat. She fixed the ruffed edges and ran her slender fingers over the smooth fabric.

"So, how does it fit? Come out here and let me look at it!" Kyo inquired. He almost fell over in a faint as TenTen walked out in her stunning, form fitting dress of a beautiful silk-like material. He let out a girlish scream and began to jump up and down as he put his hands to his face. "Oh, Ten-chan, do you like it? You look absolutely beautiful in it! You need that dress! It's free! Take good care of it now!" Kyo exclaimed so very happy to see his little doll showing closer to her full potential.

TenTen smiled as she went back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal attire. She walked out onto the store floor, box in hand as she placed it in her bag. "Thank you so much, Kyo!" She exclaimed as she waved goodbye over her shoulder.

She walked back outside and made her way back down the street, heading faster for the gates. She'd have to miss the full briefing and get it again from Lee or Gai. As she jogged the rain began to come down. It was slow intervals at first then it rapidly grew faster and harder.

When she reached the gate, now soaking wet, she stood under a ledge coming off the large gate. She waited for her teammates as she watched the silver looking mist rising from the pavement. She sighed as she sat down, pulling out a kunai and shaping a figure on a twig lying next to her.

She used extreme care as she made each line and curve, forming a little TenTen on the wood's surface. When she finished she placed both items in her pocket just as her team was arriving. Her hand quickly darted back into her pocket, removing the kunai and placing it in a holster attached to her leg.

"Hey, TenTen-chan; Where were you? You never miss a briefing, Tsunade-sama won't be happy when we get back." Lee informed her as they picked up their bags. "You are not going to like this mission TenTen-chan." Lee whispered to her when Gai and Neji where turned around. TenTen gave a frustrated grunt as she pulled the heavy bag onto her shoulders. "Really?" She asked as Lee nodded.

"TenTen, it's about we caught up with you, now here's what you missed…" Gai filled her in with unimportant details, she'd honestly tried to focus on what he was saying, and just that thought of his bitterness kept creeping back into her mind.

She didn't dare to look over her shoulder to see what he was doing, 'probably glaring holes through my head', she mussed unenthusiastically.

Lee caught up to her steady pace quickly as he looked over at her cautiously, careful not to make eye contact. She stared at the dirt road in front of her the entire time, wondering if what she did had been the right thing to do…

'What was I thinking? I should have known this would've happened.' TenTen thought as she walked. She kicked a pebble on the path and lifted her head as she glanced over at Lee, taking in his expression.

…concern…worry…fear…

She felt a sudden pang of guilt as she realized that her attitude had not gone unnoticed by Gai and himself, others had noticed too. She wished that she wasn't causing them to feel this way. She jumped into the trees as the others followed. She picked up the pace and allowed the others to pass her. Neji hung in the back.

As they neared the meeting location they saw their target. He was a middle-aged man with hair ready to become a dull shade of silver. He was large, but not fat. He had the look of a snake. His beady little eyes darting back and forth as he studied a road sign, trying to make his way to Sunni, a small port village a while away. He mumbled unintelligent things under his rough breath. He picked up his bundle and suitcase and started walking.

They watched in silence as they quietly followed the man, a Mr. Rynoko, a wealthy trader in the illegal stock markets between villages. He was going to be attending a celebration for a client's daughter. There, he would retrieve an item for another man as he dropped off one of his own items. The only thing wrong with the situation; the item was a scroll containing forbidden justus and the like of a nearby village allied with Konoha.

They had been sent to intercept him and make sure some rouge ninjas didn't get a hold of that scroll. If Mr. Rynoko was killed and the scroll was stolen, a lot of trouble would be caused.

A few hours later, they all arrived still following the man they let him get about a quarter of a mile away before they all hopped down and changed into their disguises. Neji had to wear contacts to hide his Byakugan eyes. TenTen put her hair into a high bun with small ornament dangling off of them. Lee and Gai slipped into their yukatas and the group started walking together.

Lee and Gai would be a father and son and Neji would be posing as a family friend with his fiancé, TenTen. This was going to be a nightmare. They had to share a room together to make everyone believe they really were engaged.

When they got to the hotel, Gai walked up to the front desk and asked for their rooms and directions to the party that evening.

"Excuse me, sir, may I help you?" The lady asked, reaching for the reservation book.

"Yes, I need to check in, we have two rooms reserved." Gai smiled at her as she opened the black book.

"Name please, sir." She asked, waiting to hand them the appropriate room keys.

"Tarkio Yakima; and my friend here; Fuji Harkaru." He replied waving his hand toward Neji, who was fake-smiling in the corner holding the bags, his free hand around TenTen's small waist. Lee was holding onto the rest of the luggage.

TenTen inwardly groaned. Would he kill her in her sleep? She could only hope. They finished checking in and went up to their rooms. Gai handed Neji their room key, conjoining with their own and walked inside.

They placed their things down on the beds as the two of them settled in. Neji regained his moody composure and stalked over to the conjoining room to talk with Lee. TenTen sat down on the bed as soon as she was out of hearing range, and cried silent tears.

A/n: Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else right now. Funny, as short as it is, it took about 7-8 weeks to write….. Anyway, hope you liked it! If you didn't, well, that's your problem…Review please!

VOTING!!!

If you want TenTen to be stuck alone with Mr. Rynoko, vote in your review for OPP. 1

If you want something bad to happen to TenTen or Neji, vote in your review for OPP. 2

If you want something else, vote OPP. 3 and give me your ideas!!!

Thank you, CherryBlossom2


	6. Love and Lust

A/n: Hi, well, I've tallied up the votes received within one week on posting and the results are as following

Opp.1: Most votes, this is what your gonna get.

Opp.2: Second most votes, most of you said you wanted both 1 & 2, so I counted it as 1 each.

Opp.3: Only about 4-5 votes here, one from Hinata645 with a weird idea…Mel, what have you been smoking? LOL, JK

Warning: This chapter may contain slight (And I mean like, 17 sentences in which nothing really happens) suggestive material I find not suitable for those under the age of at least double digits. 

So, without further ado, may I present, chapter 6!!!

Chapter 6: Love & Lust

TenTen woke up to Neji's cool hands shaking her shoulder. She didn't want to get up, not yet. She groaned for 5 more minutes. Neji shoved her hard enough it almost sent her flying off the bed.

"Get up! We have to get ready. Now!" Neji's hard voice painted with anger but still so smooth. She complied and stumbled out of the bed and over to her backpack and reached in for the box. She set it down next to her as she dug for her makeup and accessories.

She picked it all up in her arms and walked into the bathroom. She quickly did her makeup, then her hair, and finally, she put on her dress. She once again marveled at how beautiful it was, the smooth black fabric and the small turquoise designs crawling up her sides, they were little dragons, not very noticeable, but there none the less. She carefully touched the pretty ruffles at the edges. It was a short, strapless dress that stopped about 3 inches above her knees in the front and hung down about 2 inches below them in the back. Her smooth shoulder blades could be seen due to the low back, cutting just below the edge of the blade. She was amazed at how different she looked in something like this, she shook her head and put on her earrings and other things, slid on her shoes and walked out to meet the guys.

The first thing she saw was Lee's expression, "Oh…my…God" he stuttered out. His eyes were as big as plates and his jaw was dropped. He was wearing an emerald button up shirt and black slacks with polished black shoes and a loose black tie with the top two buttons undone, he looked pretty good.

(Mel-that was for you!!!)

Neji's eyes were a bit wide, but his stoic composure remained. He had on a black button up shirt and matching pants with some black shoes like Lee. He had on a white tie dangling from his neck with three buttons undone. His shirt was halfway tucked in. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, starting at the nape of his neck. He looked very handsome.

Gai wasn't going with them. He would trail behind and be surveillance. He had on a dark green yucata; he wasn't going to look like he fit in with them.

The celebration and hand-off was to be at a popular club. If they were lucky, they could wait till he had the scroll and then ambush him, take the scroll, and leave. But, if that couldn't happen, plan B was to get him alone with TenTen and have get him drunk enough to where he passed out, and then have her take the scroll. Plan C? Make it up as you go…

As the trio walked out the front door of the hotel, Neji had his arm around her waist as they made their way into the club. Lee and Neji split up to look around. TenTen headed over to the bar to ask around and see if anyone had seen him, or where the party was taking place. She walked up the bartender, a handsome young man, maybe around 20ish and obviously hitting on her. TenTen inwardly groaned. She knew she'd have to play by his rules.

"Excuse me, but, have you seen this man anywhere around here?" TenTen asked in a sweet feminine voice, letting her words roll out like water, her right hand playing with a strand of hair. The left was holding a small picture of him. He was definitely interested. He smirked and leaned across the bar.

"Maybe, who is he?" He purred, TenTen took a deep breath, he smelled like alcohol. She could tell he was wishing he wasn't working right now and that he would rather be trying to get her alone. 'Pervert…'she thought as she leaned forward.

"Why do you need to know? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything…" She whispered to him. He smiled and pointed to a room in the back. She smiled and walked off, her hips swaying as she went.

She walked up to Neji and put her arms around his neck, "Let's dance, shall we?" Neji nodded and they walked out onto the dance floor. As they danced, Guys started to get slapped by their partners as they watched, spellbound by the way she moved. She was backed up against his torso as her arms slinked backwards around his neck, his arms firmly grasping her waist from behind. She leaned her head up to his as she told him where the target was, and the story she used with the bartender.

After the song was over, they walked over to find Lee, who was doing his best to stay away from the bar. It was pretty funny though. They sat down in a quiet corner booth and discussed what to do, Lee would provide a distraction, Neji would keep watch, and TenTen would slip in and out with Mr. Rynoko. They would have to use plan B since it was a private party.

Lee walked up to the security guard and started talking to him; he offered to buy him a drink. The guy was new, so he agreed as Lee lead him over the bar so he could find out about the occupants and what was going on. After Lee got him out of the way, Neji causally walked over to a corner and did a transformation into a security guard and stood by the entrance to "keep watch". TenTen strolled up to transformed Neji and they acted like he was checking the list for her name. He nodded and she walked in.

The room was pretty crowded and it took her a few minutes to find him. He was standing a corner with a drink chatting on his phone, probably checking up with the trader. TenTen knew the guy was a womanizer, so, she walked closely by, fake stumbled, as he automatically reached out to catch her. She gasped at how aggressive he was, he had grabbed her hips, barely high enough to not get slapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to cause you to hang up. I really should be more careful." TenTen quickly acted contrite, leaning into his grasp. He had one arm around her waist the other holding his drink. He smiled down on her. She blushed, and slyly averted her eyes toward an empty booth. He followed her gaze as he pulled her a little closer. She placed a delicate hand on his chest.

"Are you alright, Miss? It's perfectly fine as long as you're ok. What's your name? I'm Haiashi. Come over here, let's sit down and talk." She smiled and nodded. They walked over to the booth. She coyly pressed her bare leg against his for the slightest second. He ordered them drinks and they causally talked. She introduced herself as Ayame. She didn't give him a last name.

They talked, he drank, and everything was going smoothly. She flirted with him and he seemed to love the attention that she was giving him. After about 2 hours of talking and drinking on his behalf, she could tell he was under the influence of the sake he had drank. As the party came to a close, he offered to take her home with him and spend the night since it was late and it would be rude to let a lady walk home in the dark. She agreed.

Gai signaled for Neji to follow her so she had backup. Lee and himself would head back to the hotel and wait for them to get back. TenTen walked with the man through the colorful neon lighted downtown where the party animals lived and thrived. As they walked, he kept his arm low around her waist, hugging her hips to his. She was uncomfortable around him. Because he was intoxicated, he would sway sometimes. As the lights got dimmer, they got closer to his home.

(Warning the next 5 mini paragraphs are in relation to the authors note at top of page. )

He walked up to the front gate and unlocked it to let them in. There was a beautiful garden entrance with a traditional mansion almost two stories high. He led her into the kitchen in the front and turned to face her.

"Well, Ayame…looks like the spare room is being…hic remodeled, sooooo…it looks like you'll have to share a room with me…m'dear." He declared, alcohol clinging to his breath, his words slurring and his eyes gaining rings for need of sleep.

"That would be fine, I need something to change into though, and you have something, right?" TenTen purred seductively. He nodded and grabbed her hand as he led her down the dark hallway. She was stunned at how unyielding and intimidating his grasp was. He dragged her into his bedroom and shoved her forward.

She gasped. He locked the door. She looked around for some escape; she felt his burning breath against her neck. She felt the air leave her lungs as he seized her chest, squeezing her tight. She fought back to be freed, he was strong, and she was worn-out. The fact that a drunk is stronger than an average person didn't help.

He turned her around violently in his grasp and started to caress her neck with his lips, moving downward to her collarbone. She tried to scream, to get help, but she couldn't; all she could do was stand there, wide-eyed, and hope to God he passed out before he could do anything. He started backing her up toward the bed, all the while her voice gone, but her mind racing with one thought.

'No, no, no, no!!! I've got to get away! No, no, no, no! Stop, please, oh God, make him stop!!!' She thought as she felt her knees buckle. 'Oh God…help me…'she whimpered as she felt him reach for the hook to her dress. The next thing she knew she felt a sudden weight on top of her, and then it was gone, followed by a piercing crashing sound. She looked up to see her savior.

She felt big, hot tears well up in her eyes, simultaneously falling overpoweringly into her face. Then, she felt two warm arms wrap her in a hug. They sat like that for a time. Until her sobs quieted away and she wrapped her arms around his neck, they sat there. He picked her up in his arms, bent down to pick up the scroll, and walked out the window. She only saw darkness and a shimmer of white as they flew through the cold night air.

Before they left Mr. Rynoko's house, she remembered smelling something burning. She fell asleep as she relived the nightmare in dreamland. Only it was worse there. In her dream there was no rescuer. It was horrid.

TenTen felt a warm comfort against her face when she woke-up. The bright sunlight was shining down on her delicate figure. She was glad that the sun was just at the right angle so that it warmed her and made her feel safe. She sat up and looked around. She was back at the hotel, wearing a big white t-shirt that came down to her lower thighs, she also had on black short-shorts that she had brought along.

She looked off to the chair in the corner, Lee was sleeping across it, his legs and head hanging off the edges like it was a small bed. Gai was on the fold-out couch and she looked around for Neji. She rolled over and saw him, a medical book strewn across his lap, sleeping on the other bed. She carefully raised her shirt up; she saw the bandages around her torso where she had been bruised. They went all the way up to her ribcage. She saw some scratches on her legs and wrists, nothing serious but enough to shake them all up.

She guessed that Neji had told them what happened and had them all worried about her. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a short note.

'_Neji_

_Thank you for saving me last night. I don't really know what I would've done. I am so glad to have you as a friend. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back for lunch. I'll see you later._

_Your teammate,__ your friend, TenTen'_

She placed the note under his hand as she walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind her. She walked through the town as she cuddled the cozy grey sweater to her, her khakis handing close to her hips. She walked to the shops and markets of the port town. She stopped when she came to a small little gift shop where a little old woman was desperately trying to get a box almost as big as she down from a shelf.

She walked into the shop and up to the little woman. She carefully tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around. "Excuse me, can I help you with that, ma'am?" TenTen asked. The woman nearly fell over herself in excitement. She gave her a grateful smile and said,

"Oh, why thank you young lady. May I ask what your name is?" The lady's voice was warm and happy. She smiled up at TenTen.

"I'm TenTen ma'am." She said as she lifted the box down for her. She carefully sat it down on the ground. The woman's face changed to a knowing expression that can only come with age.

"Ah, TenTen, what a lovely name for such a lovely young lady as yourself, its suits you well. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Mrs. Kyosoto. You can call me Mia for short." She added. She waved her hand toward a patio in the back.

"Would you join me for tea, TenTen?" She asked merrily. TenTen nodded and followed her back onto the porch.

The two women talked and laughed. Mia turned out to be a widow of a shinobi from her country. She had been born and raised here and married her husband, Miroku, at 24. She had a son, Raiden, who had just turned 20. They chatted until Mrs. Kyosoto asked TenTen what she wanted for diner.

"Diner?! What time is it Mia?" TenTen asked, knocking her chair over. Mia was taken aback, but smiled anyway.

"TenTen-chan, why, whatever is the matter? It's five o'clock. Did you need to be somewhere?" Mia responded as TenTen turned pale. Mia quickly ran to her side as TenTen slumped over cold. Mia sat her down in her chair as she looked down at the dark red liquid covering her hands.

"Help! Please, somebody help!!!" Mia shouted.

A/n: Hey everybody, man, aren't I evil? I go through extremes like this and need to get them down. The following chapter may sound slightly like a new story I'm working on to get my ideas for "My Lovely Cherry Blossom" straightened out. It's being really mean, I can't touch it, and it won't let me. I need inspiration!!! Sounds like it's time to head on over to YouTube and DeviantArt!!! These are where my writer's block is slowly being gnawed away. Happy Dance Yay! Well, I hope you like this chapter in a suspenceful-evilish-cliff-hanger kind of way! Well, enjoy!

FYI---I was going to give you more, but I thought I'd get some time by cutting this chapter in half, sorry guys! I had to. Now, where's that chapter 15? mumbles off into distance… must be around here somewhere….hmmm…..insert incoherent ramblings …

CherryBlossom2


	7. Rock! Paper! Scissors!

A/n: Sorry about cutting the last chapter in half, well, here's the short ending to that chapter and the self-proclaimed chapter 7! Yay! Oh no! Is that a block?! Seems I've been getting those lately, hmm, oh well!

(Runs off into distance, away from the evil "writer's block")

Disclaimer: ….roses are red…violets are blue….I own Naruto….like you smoke your poo! And for all of those too dense to understand that, I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7:

Rock! Paper!! Scissors!!!

With Neji & Lee

Neji woke up to the sound of the house-keeper knocking at the door. He saw that Lee was up and getting dressed so, he did the same.

When Lee saw his friend was awake, he called out to him- "Oi, Neji, where's TenTen-chan? I haven't seen her and it's almost five!" Neji's eyes shot toward the bed, he saw a note, picked it up and read it aloud

"_I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back for lunch. I'll see you later. _Ok, it's already five, where could she be?!" Neji asked, worried and concerned. Lee looked over to him and his eyes went wide. Neji knew that look, he quickly grabbed a jacket and they ran out the door.

"Neji, where would she have gone? You think she wouldn't want to go anywhere after last night. They raced hurriedly through the busy town, darted away from carts and wagons, jumping high over bystanders. They looked everywhere until the heard screaming.

"Help! Please, somebody help!!!" Neji and Lee raced to where the yelling was coming from. Both were secretly praying that it wasn't her on the other end of that cry for help. But when they got there, running into the shop like that, as they reached the patio, Neji sunk to his knees.

Lee ran over to her side, and cradled her to him. He pulled his hand back as he saw the blood, oozing out of a small hole. Lee almost had a heart attack when he touched where the deep wound was on her chest. He waved Neji over to him. They quickly picked her up and ran as fast as they could to a nearby hospital. Neji was in a daze. He was blaming himself all over again for letting anything happen to her.

As they walked into the hospital, they were quickly surrounded by stretchers and doctors. It was all a blur for the boys, spinning and pushing and yelling. They were shoved into a waiting room. Finally, a disheveled nurse walked in and quickly looked around. She had gotten pushed around quiet a bit from the commotion. Her little white hat was barely hanging on her head. She was a pudgy little woman, almost like what a grandmother would look like.

She had a brisk step and made her way over to Neji and Lee. She looked down on them with curious eyes. "Are you the boys that came in with that girl about an hour ago?" An hour! It had been that long! Neji stood up as did Lee. Lee placed his big hand on Neji's stiff shoulder.

"Yes ma'am, she's with us. Is she alright?" Lee asked with concern drowning his rough voice. Her face turned solemn. She looked down quickly at the floor and then back up, pity in her gray eyes.

"Well, we're not one-hundred percent sure about her condition. I'm not really allowed to discuses this with you; I can go get her doctor if you want." She quietly murmured. Lee nodded and they sat back down. Neji's handsome lavender eyes were dull and stared into nothingness, all was dull, loud, and confusing, he didn't understand. Why would she leave the hotel? Why would she have put herself in that position?

"Neji? Um…we can go see her now. Do you want to come too? Neji? The doctor is here." Lee asked half-heartedly, placing his hand on Neji's shoulder to shake him. He must have zoned out when the nurse came back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go." Neji mumbled. They stood and followed the small little woman to the elevator. They looked at each other as she punched in the elevator numbers. When they reached the 4th floor, she led them off and into a small conference like room with big chairs and a long table. At the far wall was a projector and an x-ray screen. She ushered them into chairs by the screen.

A young doctor with a folder walked in, a self-conscious look on his face. "Sorry to bother you, but I need you to fill out these forms for her, we need any medical history and such. Well, a doctor will be in shortly to explain what's happened." He plopped the folder down and floored it out of the room. Lee looked over at Neji, slightly amused.

"Ya think he's new?" He joked, hoping to make Neji smile. It didn't work. "Here, you know her medical history better than I do. You can fill it out right?" Neji nodded and took the folder from him. He knew TenTen like the back of his hand. In a matter of minutes he was done. An older doctor walked in and took the sheets.

He sat down and introduced himself, he knew there was no room for beating around the bush, so he cut straight to the point. "Your companion has been shot. She was hit in the chest from behind. Luckily it didn't hit a vital spot. She's going to make it, so be thankful. You may go in and see her one at time. We have contacted your Hokage. She has been informed and has sent ANBU to finish the mission. Don't worry; we don't know any specifics about the mission. We only saw the headband and called her up." He added. This guy wasn't fooling around. He had obviously dealt with shinobi before.

Neji nodded as did Lee. After the doctor left all there was to do was decide who gets to go in first. Lee looked to Neji with big black eyes as Neji looked back with worry-stricken lavender orbs. Lee stuck his fist out to Neji. There was only one way to decide, rock-paper-scissors!!!

"You're kidding me, right? Are you really serious?" Neji asked him, slightly off-guard, but rolling up his sleeve at the same time. Lee smiled at him. Nothing ever changes. They both threw their fists into a face-off.

"Ready! Rock! Paper!! Scissors!!!" They barked in unison. The result was obvious.

Rock flattens scissors.

A/n: Omg, after reading this chapter, I wish it had been a little more…um, well, I dunno, longer…must be because I cut it from the last chapter to save time…Oh well, hope you enjoyed.

Ok, ok, ok, I know, I know, why haven't I updated "My Lovely Cherry Blossom"? I don't even know. I guess I'm bored with it. I need some inspiration. I can't promise when it'll be up. Just know that I'm working on it. Somewhat. It's one of those things I need to be in the mood to do. Grr, why must this writer's block haunt me so?!

Whatever, enough of my pitiful whining, look for the next "exciting" chapter of "The Accident of a Lifetime"! Enjoys!

CherryBlossom2


End file.
